La Montaña Rusa, el Musical
Para éste episodio, Phineas y Ferb recuerdan el día en que construyeron La montaña rusa. Usando una combinación de música, canciones y danza, Phineas y Ferb construirán otra montaña rusa en su patio trasero, Candace trata de atraparlos, para conseguir que su madre, al volver de la tienda temprano, acuse a Phineas y Ferb. Mientras tanto, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz hace otro intento de girar la costa Este hacia el Oeste con papel de aluminio y un Imán gigante, y asi cambiar la rotacion de la Tierra. Resumen Mientras los dos muchachos se sientan bajo el árbol en el patio trasero, Phineas y Ferb dice que uno de los mejores momentos que ha tenido fue cuando se construyó la montaña rusa. Propone que hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez como un musical sin precedentes en la música y la coreografía espontánea, sin una fuente de música perceptible. Ferb se pregunta si habría ninguna garantía de que todo el mundo se ponía a cantar y bailar con ellos. Phineas piensa que es probable que, por lo que acepta Ferb. Phineas entonces comienza a cantar el primer musical número ¡Hey Ferb, Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! Linda le dice a Phineas y Ferb que ella va a ir a buscar a un par de cosas. Antes de irse, Candace le pregunta si tiene a su cargo. Linda dice que nadie necesita para estar a cargo, pero Candace sostiene que ella debe estar a cargo en caso de emegrency. En concreto, si una manada de alces fueron a estallar en la casa de todos y el ataque. Linda dice que sí, si eso sucede entonces Candace puede estar a cargo. Candy le dice a Phineas y Ferb, que están trabajando en modelos de montaña rusa, que está a cargo "condicional". Phineas pregunta si la condición tenido nada que ver con un alce. Su conjetura correcta frustra Candace por lo que entra en la casa. En ese momento, Stacy llamadas Candace. Stacy y Jenny están terminando de vestirse en los 60 equipos do-wop. Candace y Stacy están discutiendo los diferentes grados de autoridad, cuando Stacy pregunta qué Phineas y Ferb están haciendo (en un comentario que se puede ver desde su casa). Candace se ejecuta fuera de averiguarlo. En el patio trasero, Phineas señala que la casa de Stacy es visible desde la parte superior de la montaña rusa que está construyendo. Candace exige saber lo que están construyendo. Cuando Phineas pregunta si Candace le gusta, Candace declara que una vez que ella le dice a mamá acerca de esto, van hacia abajo. Stacy y Jenny aparecen a su lado en sus completado 60 trajes do-wop y cantar la segunda canción del musical, You're Goin 'Down. Al final de la canción, los comentarios Phineas que no había fuente de música discernible en la canción como Candace, Stacy, y Jenny a pie por el camino de entrada. Isabel les pasa y saluda, pregunta cómo el número se fue. Candace dice que fue bastante bueno, pero ella todavía está enojado. Isabel comenta que es su turno ahora, y ella entra en el patio cantando ¿Qué estas haciendo?. Isabella pide Phineas lo que está haciendo, y Phineas le dice que están construyendo una montaña rusa de nuevo. Isabella saluda a Ferb y los comentarios sobre la forma en que sigue siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Phineas le dice que antes Ferb había dos líneas. Phineas se pregunta de Perry de nuevo, Perry el ornitorrinco entra en su guarida a través de una puerta secreta en el lado de la casa. Mayor Monograma dice al Agente P que Doofensmirtz ha comprado el 80 % de papel de estaño del país. Una vez más. Después de comprobar la exactitud del informe de Carl, le dice al Agente P que haga lo mismo que hizo la última vez. Después de Perry se retira, Monograma comenta la vida de un agente, a diferencia de su propia situación actual. Mayor Monograma trata de cantar su balada propio llamado "Todo mi mundo es" cuando Carl apaga las luces , porque él pensó erróneamente Mayor Monograma se fue. Mayor Monograma dice Carl no molestar a encender las luces de nuevo, como el momento se perdio. Como Perry vuela a Doofensmirtz malvados y asociados en su aerodeslizador ornitorrinco de estilo, se tapa la cara con el sombrero cuando pasa por Phineas y Ferb. Phineas y Ferb le dice a donde quiere que los cohetes impulsores sólidos al fuego y cuando para liberar a las serpientes. Phineas hojas, para llegar a las serpientes como Ferb continúa para soldar y construir la montaña rusa. Mientras tanto, Candace ha encontrado a su mamá en el supermercado y le dice que vuelva a casa ahora mismo. Linda pregunta sarcásticamente si hay una manada de alces en la sala de estar. Candace dice que no y menciona cómo ella piensa que el plural de los alces es "Mooses" o "Meese", pero Linda es bastante seguro de que los alces es una forma plural, ya de por sí. Cuando Linda le pregunta por qué Candace incluso se acercó a la tienda, ella dice que Phineas y Ferb han construido una montaña rusa en el patio trasero, a la que Linda responde: "Ya has usado que uno". Como Linda se aleja, Candace canta la quinta canción llamada Mamá Mira. Al final de la canción, dice Linda Phineas es un poco joven para ser un ingeniero de montaña rusa. Candace está de acuerdo - La canción no usted es un joven poco para construir una montaña rusa de inmediato comienza a jugar como el jefe de piso en la planta de línea de montaje canta acerca de la juventud y el brillo y la forma en Phineas es un poco joven para usar la máquina. Al final de la canción, Doofensmirtz es tocar el piano y cantando una versión ligeramente ampliada de su jingle propio mal, al comentar la forma en que realmente debe terminar un día. Perry se reventó por la ventana, con Doofensmirtz diciendo Agente P que es sorprendido cuando activa su brazos robóticos para capturar Perry. Doofensmirtz continuación, explica a Perry que ha cubierto toda la costa este de la hoja de lata de nuevo. Él va a utilizar su imán gigante y su magnifinator magnetismo para sacar el este en dirección oeste, con lo que la inversión de la rotación de la Tierra. Doofensmirtz explica que esto es completamente diferente de la primera vez porque él está utilizando el sufijo "denominador", por lo que va a funcionar. Él dice que aunque él sabe que thumbdebería haber alguna trágica historia de fondo sobre por qué quiere invertir la rotación de la Tierra, dice que no va a ir allí, y explica por qué al cantar la canción De vuelta en Gimmelshtump. Candace sigue insistiendo en que Linda ir a ver lo que Phineas y Ferb están haciendo, alegando que es diferente esta vez porque es un musical. Ella ve un cartel publicitario de Phineas y Ferb montaña rusa y va a buscar a Linda. Pero un grupo de muchachos llegar primero y decide tomar el cartel, pensando que a pesar de que no consiguió en la última vez libre, se debe tener el cartel de todas formas por si acaso. thumb|262px|aaaaaaaaaa Sin embargo, agarra Buford el cartel de ellos, indicando que si alguien iba a montar en montaña rusa, que sería él y no algunos "extras mal". Devuelve Candace con Linda a un puesto en blanco decidido a demostrar que no es una locura. Cuando dice Linda no hay cartel, Candace gritos. Linda le pregunta si gritar a un poco de queso Candace haría sentir mejor, y Candace dice que podría hacerlo. Mayor Monograma brevemente reaparece la esperanza de que el Agente P es tener buena suerte en su misión, y él trata de cantar su "Mi mundo entero es esta pantalla" antes de ser detenido otra vez cuando los cortes de escena a un punto de vista de los niños corriendo en una tienda enorme en Phineas y el patio trasero de Ferb. Ferb se cierra la línea y sube al escenario y grifos el micrófono para la prueba de sonido lo hace una plantilla poco antes retrocediendo como Phineas se levanta desde abajo del escenario. Phineas se la multitud emocionada acerca de montar "la mejor montaña rusa", mientras que Ferb toca la guitarra, batería, y no de iluminación disco simultáneamente. Como la montaña rusa sube la colina en primer lugar, todo el mundo parece legítima aprensión y miedo como Isabella a Phineas le pregunta si está seguro de que esto es seguro. Phineas y Ferb responden cantando la canción de la montaña rusa. La montaña pasa por Doofensmirtz mal Incorporated igual que Perry se libera mediante el uso de su cola para rebotar un tornillo de un cable de tendido eléctrico flexible en los pies de Doofensmirtz. Esto hace que se incline accidentalmente el botón de liberación, la liberación de Perry. Estalla una batalla, pero Perry Doofensmirtz distrae el tiempo suficiente para activar el imán-magnifinator. Sin embargo, el papel de aluminio se arrancó los edificios (en lugar de tirar del oeste al este) y forma una bola gigante de dos toneladas de papel de aluminio que se mueve a 200 kilómetros por hora hacia ellos. Doofensmirtz menciona que esto parece como un momento "déjà vu" graves. Mientras tanto, Candace sigue gritando a un poco de queso cuando escucha los niños gritando en la montaña rusa. Después de mirar por la puertas de la tienda y ver la montaña rusa, que corre a ir a buscar Linda. Como Doofenshmirtz y Perry está tratando de desmantelar invención Doofenshmirtz, Perry puntos de un helicóptero cerca. Al conectar su gancho de ataque al helicóptero y el imán, se ahorra tiempo Doofensmirtz es golpeado por la bola - después de más comentarios sobre el caso grave de déjà vu. Maldice sus momentos déjà vu cuando la pelota rebota y rueda en la distancia. El imán en el helicóptero ha atraído la magnifinator, que tira de toda la montaña rusa en el aire al igual que Linda llega. Candace se apresura a llegar a casa antes de que Linda los chicos lo hacen. Perry corta el imán del helicóptero y las tierras en la montaña rusa por Isabel. Con el corte montaña rusa de las pistas originales, que va de curso. La montaña rusa aún sigue el mismo camino y trayectoria como lo hizo en el primer episodio, a saber, la construcción y el avión de reacción. Se trata de arrojar por la Estatua de la Libertad hasta el Monte Rushmore, donde luego se lanzó más allá de una enorme manada de alces con Phineas comentando que si se rompen en su casa, Candace tiene a su cargo. Un árbol inmenso que deja el tiempo suficiente para saludar a Jeremy al señor fangoso Burger, y luego se lanzó hacia la Torre Eiffel en Francia, donde se doblan la Torre Eiffel durante el tiempo suficiente para que le pidan una "crepe Suzette". La montaña rusa es entonces lanzado al espacio en el que Phineas y Ferb saludar a Meap, y luego vienen estrellándose a través de la atmósfera hacia la tierra. Candace y Linda llegar a casa momentos antes de Phineas y Ferb tierra accidente en el árbol, pero cuando Linda se da la vuelta, Phineas y Ferb están sentados bajo el árbol, para gran horror de Candace. Como los hijos se van, Isabel le dice a Phineas cuán grande fue el viaje y le pregunta lo que va a hacer mañana. Phineas responde "carpe diem" y explica que es en latín significa "Aprovecha el día". Estados Ferb que se podría decir que "Seize the Day" en Inglés de "Carpe Diem". Phineas responde: "Sí, Sí se puede" y luego todo el elenco canta en la canción final de llamada Carpe Diem. Todo el mundo se muestra como el pueblo de la temporada uno y dos. Galeria de imagenes Canciones * ¡Hey Ferb! (Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy) * Les va a ir mal * ¿Qué estas haciendo? * Todo mi mundo es * Mamá * ¿No eres joven para ser un ingeniero? * Allá en Gimmelshtump * La Montaña Rusa (canción) * Carpe Diem Ahora esta libre de descargas a MP3, buscar en google Transcripción En Creditos Carl intenta convencer a Mayor Monograma a cantar de nuevo, pero él se niega desde que se cortó dos veces ya, y Carl le dice que él es un buen cantante también pedir que hacerlo de nuevo y le recuerda acerca de la canción Carpe Diem. Como principales monograma estaba empezando a cantar, los logotipos de salida por un extremo y le grita "Carl". Frases Rutinarias 'Carpe Diem' 'No eres muy joven?' Cantan Si, si lo soy Cantan Carpe Diem ''Y Ferb dice'' Cantan: Carpe Diem ¿Qué estan haciendo? Canta ¿Qué estas haciendo?. Perryescondite Lo mismo del episodio de La Montaña Rusa. Doofescondite Dialogos que recordaremos La Montaña Rusa, el Musical Dialogos de España Te odio Informacion * Este episodio salió al aire en Disney Channel (América) en la demanda el 21 de enero de 2011. * En Latin America es La Montana rusa, el musical Referencia de fecha para latinoamerica * Perry llevaba su sombrero de agente en la canción Carpe Diem, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. * No es un juego en disney.com'llamado "diseño más fresco Coaster nunca." Se basa en el episodio, y tiene la montaña rusa (la canción) en el mismo. * Este es el primer episodio donde los padres y los padres de Linda Lawrence aparecen al mismo tiempo. * Este episodio tiene un récord de 9 canciones, haciendo de este episodio con la mayoría de las canciones. * Este es el primer "Parte 2" episodio para presentar la mayoría de las canciones en el primer semestre, de "¡Hey Ferb! (Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy)" a "Alla en Gimmelschtump" , un total de siete canciones. También cuenta con dos canciones seguida una detrás de otro, "¡Mamá!"termina justo antes de cambiar rápidamente a "¿No eres un Poco Joven? (Si, si lo soy)". Hay unos pocos segundos entre "Les va a ir mal" y ¿Qué estas haciendo? (canción)". * Linda es correcta cuando dice que "alce" es el plural de "alce". "Meese" juega con la broma que, desde el plural de ganso es gansos, el plural de alce debe Meese. * Buford rompe la cuarta pared llamando a los dos muchachos con los volantes "extras", como lo hace Doofenshmirtz reconociendo el corte comercial al final de la canción "Alla en Gimmelschtump" , y cuando la canción principal del monograma es cortada la 2 ª vez (que está cortada por el clip de vídeo a continuación) y 3 ª vez (que es cortado por los créditos finales). * Cuando Candace dice crees que Phineas y Ferb estan en ese tonto arbol en el patio verdad atras de Candace aparecen las dos Candace la del futuro bueno y del futuro reinado por doofenhmirts Nombre * 's se menciona tres veces: Una vez que cada uno por Candace, Phineas, e Isabel. Isabel también dijo que el nombre por primera vez. Production Information * A Promo on Disney Channel Asia showed clips from the episode, along with some other Sneak Peeks.Disney Channel Asia Preview for Phineas and Ferb for 2011 * Martin Olson states that he and the staff "think episode is the best thing we've ever done. Dan, Swampy and all of us putting the show together love the way it came together, and dream of it becoming the basis for a Broadway show." Martin Olson on Soundcloud * According to Laura Dickinson, this episode is a part of Season 2.POParitatville interview * Originally set to air on Friday, January 28, the airdate was changed to Saturday, January 29 a few days before airing, most likely due to avoid competing against Nickelodeon's highly-publicized SpongeBob SquarePants special event, "Legends of Bikini Bottom."ToonZone January. International Premieres * Febrero 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * Febrero 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America y Disney Channel Brazil)Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America's February 2011 Complete Schedule Errores * Durante la canción "Les va ir mal", el color de la banda para el cuello de Stacy en varias ocasiones pasó de ser el color Tan al color púrpura. * Este episodio tiene lugar en el verano, sin embargo, uno de los bailarines tiene que "recoger a sus niños de la escuela." Sin embargo, podría ser la Escuela de Verano lo que está hablando. O puede estar hablando de la primera semana de clases donde unos se ausentan. Se resolvera en la Temporada 3 * Durante la canción,Montaña Rusa, el edificio que van en un tirabuzón alrededor está girando en sentido contrario, dando la impresión de que van hasta el sacacorchos hacia atrás. * Cuando Linda dice: "Me preocupa que a veces Candela", el color de su banda para la cabeza es de color amarillo en lugar de rojo. * Durante una de las escenas de montaña rusa, a los niños a partir de Montaña Rusa aparecen sentados en lugar de los amigos de Phineas y Ferb. * Cuando Phineas y Ferb vio Meap, Meap no ha estado en el barco que volver a por él. Él puede tener posiblemente re-lo hicieron de nuevo a su antigua nave que se estrelló. También podría ser una copia exacta de su viejo barco que sus trabajadores tienen. * En la cancion de Montaña Rusa, después de Phineas y los otros obtener las serpientes en ellos, su pelo es de color verde. * Durante una sección de Carpe Diem, los ojos más grandes Ferb está delante de sus ojos más pequeños. * En Carpe Diem, Love Handel se parece a cuando estaban haciendo su concierto de despedida de lo que eran ahora. * Sin nombre sueño sargento aparece a pesar de que es un personaje del sueño. Esto, posiblemente, lo convierte en un personaje real. * Jerry el Ornitorrinco y el clon Doofenshmirtz es a partir de Ejecutar fuera de la pista aparecen en''Carpe Diem''a pesar de que ya no existen. * Al igual que en la primera La Montaña Rusa episodio, papel de aluminio (y papel de aluminio) no es magnético. * En una escena aparecen las Candaces del futuro. * Cuando Candace esta cantando tiene su ropa y en otra escena tiene la misma que Jeni y Stacy * En este capitulo un perro estaba sobre las vias de la montaña rusa y luego salta, este perro simplemente deberia haber muerto por la caida Continuidad * Como el título indica, este episodio es una adaptación musical de "Montaña Rusa" y algunas escenas fueron reutilizadas. * Los bailarines de A mi maestra le impresiono hace su aparición en la tienda de comestibles. * En el número de Doofenshmirtz, Norma se puede ver bailando al final de la línea de coro masculino y Globito se puede ver en el backround durante la canción. * La cuarta vez Ferb se ve vestida como una mujer. ("Vamos a tomar un examen"," Un Reto Más "(varias veces) , "El Gran Videojuego") * La entrada de Perry a su guarida e información importantes monograma es lo mismo que Montaña Rusa. * El traje espacial de Candace, abrigo de invierno y su cuerpo destrozado se ven en la canción Mamá. ("Viaje Al Espacio", ("Phineas y Ferb, Especial de Navidad"), vacaciones de Navidad ("El Avion, El Avion") * Candace "ornitorrinco" hace una tercera aparición. ("Juguetes Para el Mundo", "Perry Puso Un Huevo") * Casi todos los personajes en la serie hasta la temporada 2 aparece en la canción Carpe Diem, incluyendo Globito, Meap y Mitch de "Las Crónicas de Meap"los robots(Phineadroids y Ferbot's) de "Yo-Hemano-Bot", Nari de "El Monstruo del Lago Nariz", Mishti Patel de "Un Crucero Romantico", y Blay'n y Clewn't de "Phineas y Ferb, Especial de Navidad", entre otros. * El goozim hace su segunda aparición ("Got Game ?"). * thumb | El futuro Candaces Cuando Candace y Linda salida de la tienda, Buena Candace futuro y la mala del futuro se pueden ver en el fondo detrás de un coche. * A pesar de este episodio es una adaptación del primer proyecto del chico de la serie, muchos personajes que no aparecen en este episodio fue originalmente aparecen durante las canciones (Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane, Vanessa, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, las chicas Fireside ( excepto Ginger y Katie), Norm, la buena y la mala del futuro de Candace y la Dr. Gevaarlijk ). * El Mayor Monograma dijo: "¡Vamos!" de manera similar a la del Dr. Doofenshmirtz lo dijo en "Feria Científica Injusta, El Regreso (Otra Historia)". * Antes de revelar la montaña rusa, Phineas dice: "¡Marquen sus calendarios causa" tu vas quiero decirle a sus nietos sobre el tiempo que montó el más fresco .... montaña ... NUNCA! ". Como se ve en la Original Paso, esta línea fue originalmente iba a ser en "Montaña Rusa", pero fue removido. * En la escena donde sale Globito se le ve con un traje que aparece en los creditos de las cronicas de meap. Allusiones * Durante la ¡Hey Ferb! (Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy), Phineas y Ferb se ven en las escenas que parodian muchos musicales famosos, como''Cats, El Fantasma de la Ópera, Oklahoma!, Cantando bajo la lluvia, El violinista en el tejado'',West Side Story, The Music Man, Los Miserables, El Rey y Yo, y'de Chicago. * Durante Les va a ir mal, Candace se vistio como un superhéroe y Batman es lo que se asemeja, incluyendo el clásico "Bat-señal", así como un locutor de radio al lado de un dirigible de la explosión, la cobertura de referencia Herbert Morrison de la 'desastre Hindenburg, que incluye la línea ya famoso "¡Oh, la humanidad." Cast para verlo en detalle * Vincent Martella es Phineas * Ashley Tisdale es Candace * Thomas Sangster es Ferb * Caroline Rhea es Linda * Dan Povenmire es Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh es Mayor Monograma * Tyler Mann es Carl * Dee Bradley Baker es Perry * Maulik Pancholy es Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor es Buford * Alyson Stoner es Isabella * Mitchel Musso es Jeremy * Kelly Hu es Stacy * Kenny Ortega es el mismo * Lorenzo Lamas es Meap * Voces adicionales: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Skyler Gisondo, Jennifer Hale, Django Marsh, Isabella Murad, Ashley Tisdale Referenciass }} Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:La Montaña Rusa, el Musical